


Doctor Who; The Doctor's Pets

by AGreaterCreator



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Mind Control, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 00:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20417225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGreaterCreator/pseuds/AGreaterCreator
Summary: The Doctor uses mind control to fuck everyone





	1. Rose Tyler

**Chapter 1 Rose Tyler**

M/F, Voyeur, MC.

This story takes place immediately after The Christmas Invasion.

Rose said goodbye once again to her mum. The World was safe again and the Doctor was not willing to stick around. They boarded the TARDIS and it faded away. “so were too” the Doctor asked, Rose just shrugged. “Before anything else I need a shower”. Rose left the main control room heading to the shower, as soon as she left the control room The Doctor went to the centre console and pushed a button an image appeared on the screen of an empty shower then a few seconds later the shower door swung open and in walked Rose, The Doctor stared at the screen as Rose began to undress once naked she got in the shower and began rubbing soap over her body. The Doctor imagined it was his hands running over breasts, over her arse and between her legs as he zoomed in on her perfect body he began to harden. He wanted to, no needed to have her and he knew there was away. His previous incarnations were tempted to try it but were scared it would not work. He didn’t care as he stared at the screen he knew he had to try it. Reaching in his pocket he felt the sonic screwdriver and left the control room.

Rose climbed out the shower and began drying herself off when she heard noises coming from the corridor so wrapping the towel around herself she opened the door to find the Doctor stood there. “I hope you weren’t spying on me,” she said. The Doctor held his hands up “as if I would” he replied defensively. “So, what’s up” “got something to show you” with that he pulled out his sonic screwdriver pushed a button and held it in front of Rose. Before she good responds a vacant look came over her and she stared slack-jawed at the flickering light.

The Doctor couldn’t believe it. It actually worked smiling the Doctor put the sonic back in his pocket “Rose” she looked at him “take off the towel” without a word Rose peeled the towel off and let it drop to the floor. The Doctor licked his lips as he drunk in her naked body before stepping forward wrapping his arms around her and giving her a deep kiss. as he pressed himself against her he began to stiffen. Stepping back he undid his trousers and pulled out his cock placing roses hand on it he told her what to do and she gripped him and gently began moving her hand up and down, as she did so the Doctor began exploring her body with his hands eventually turning her around and placing her hand back on his cock he reached around and began playing with her breasts “oh Rose” he uttered. He was overcome by the feeling of her hands massaging his cock as he kneaded her breasts leaning in he began nibbling and kissing her neck and she shuddered as the pleasure erupted through her. He turned her back round to face him “Kneel down” he whispered. She instantly drooped to her knees “suck” he commanded.

Rose rook him in her mouth and began frantically sucking away on the Doctors cock he knew he wasn’t going to last long. The feeling was greater than any he had experienced. He thought of the centuries he had wasted the companions come and gone that he had missed out on as Rose kept on using her mouth on him his mind began to wander he imagined it was Polly, Ace or Sarah Jane sucking on him. He was brought crashing back to reality as he felt his balls tighten. Placing his hand on the back of Roses's head he looked down at her as he erupts in her mouth as he pulled himself back out he watched as his cum dribbled down her chin and dripping on her breasts. He helped her back to her feet “thankyou Rose I needed that” he said “now go back into the shower and get yourself cleaned up and when you get out dry yourself of and then wake up, when you do forget this happened and if I ever say kinky companion you will return to this state and do whatever I say, do you understand” she just nodded before turning around and heading back to the shower “Rose” the Doctor called she stopped and turned as he picked up her towel “you will need” this she took the towel and headed back into the shower.

The Doctor adjusted himself and headed back to the control room. About 10 minutes later Rose entered “Hello, you,” she said “Well” replied the Doctor “feel better?” “much,” she said, “So where are we?” “New Earth,” he told her with a smile “ready?” “always,” she told him.

A Few Days Later

The Doctor and Rose entered the control room after leaving Chip in the arms of Lady Cassandra and the Tardis disappeared when back in the Time Vortex the Doctor looked over at Rose and smiled “how are you feeling my kinky companion” Roses eyes glazed over again “Strip” he told over she unbuttoned her blouse and let it fall to the ground then she undid he tight black pants and let them fall to the ground standing before him in her pink cotton underwear “come here” he told her, as she got to him he turned her around and bent her over the console and pulled her panties down around her ankles then pulling out his cock he fucked her reaching round he pulled her bra off and wrapped his hand around her breasts as her long and hard he was in heaven as he pounded away at her until he felt herself tighten inside her and pulled out just in time to cover her arse. “Ah Rose you are wonderful, now get dressed and forget this happened. I could get used to this”.


	2. Chapter 2 Jackie Tyler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackies turn

**Chapter 2 Jackie Tyler.**

M/F, MC.

Story takes place end of series 2.

Jackie was washing up when she heard the familiar grating noise that let her know the Tardis was coming she dropped the tea towel, spun round and ran through the living room and out the front door. Inside the Tardis, Rose was on her knees hungrily sucking the Doctors cock he climaxed as someone banged on the door, he looked down at his naked cum covered pet and smiled “you’d better go get cleaned up and dressed” he said patting her on the head the as she got up and left the control room he put his cock away and answered the door. “Finally,” cried Jackie when the Doctor stuck his head around the door “Hello Jackie, Rose is just cleaning up” he couldn’t help but notice she had a fair size pair of tits “why don’t you go, put the kettle on and we will be up in a sec” “Oh fine” she uttered as she turned and left “I don’t know if you get a kettle in the Tardis I will probably never see our Rose” as she left the Doctor also noticed she had a nice ass. As he went back in Rose emerged cleaned and dressed “well not bad, now listen when I wake you up, you will want to go and see Mickey, don’t worry I will go and keep you mum company and remember if I ever say Kinky Companion you will go back into your trance.” With that he pointed the screwdriver at her and pressed the button after a second Rose shook her head and smiled “are we back” she asked “oh yes” replied the doctor. Rose hesitated “do you mind if I nip over and check on Mickey?” she asked, “Course not” the Doctor told her “I will go and let your mum know, I can use the time to” he fought back a smile “get to know her better”. Rose smiled “that would be nice” ‘yes it will’ the Doctor thought to himself.

A few minutes later the Doctor entered the flat and found Jackie in the living room, she looked past him, and worry showed in her eyes “Where’s Rose?” she asked fearing the worse “Gone to see Mickey” he replied “Oh thank god” she cried. The Doctor sat down, and Jackie went to get his cup of tea as she came back in the Doctor pointed his screwdriver at her and pressed the button he watched as her eyes glazed over. “Jackie come here”. She walked over and stood in front of him smiling up at her he reached out and ran his hand over her ass he was surprised by how firm it was “put some music on Jackie, your gonna dance for me lets see what your hiding under that clothing” turning around Jackie put the stereo on “now dance and strip” Jackie began swaying and dancing slowly she unzipped her pink jacket and peeled it off, next she pulled her white t-shirt up and over her head revealing her red lace bra. Then she hooked her thumb into the waistband of her tracksuit bottoms and let them drop round her ankles and kicked them off. She now stood before the Doctor in her red lace bra and thong and she looked good. As she reached behind her back and unclipped her bra the Doctor swallowed as it fell away and he liked what he saw “come here and kneel” she did as he commanded, and he ran his hand over her beautiful and ample breasts then sat back “get my cock out” she opened his trousers and pulled his erect cock out he positioned himself so his dick was between her breasts then pushing them together he began thrusting “god Jackie” he groaned “they feel wonderful” he looked down at her breasts with his tip sticking up and placed his hand on her head “suck me” he said as she leaned and took the tip of his dick in her mouth and began sucking away “oh god” he uttered as Jackie expertly worked the tip of her dick with her tongue and lips. His dick slipped out from between her tits he put his hand on the back of her head and pushed her face down deeper on his cock until he could feel it touching the back of her throat and she just kept sucking “mmm, you need to teach Rose how to deepthroat” he felt a familiar feeling in his balls and putting his hands on the back of her head as he came flooding her mouth he could feel her swallowing and gulping as she kept sucking after a few seconds she let go of his cock and collapsed on the floor.


End file.
